


Rule #14

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_holidayswap, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 Ha’awe Make Loa (Death Wish), Established Relationship, M/M, Victoria's Secret models, h50_holidayswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She's not trying to get into my pants, be nice Steve!"<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> #1: written for Tkeyla as apart of h50_holidayswap on LJ.  
> #2: Thanks to the ever wonderful huntress69 for the beta job and assuring me it was okay.  
> #3: Let me tell you, writing the perfect fic for Tkeyla was HARD! Oh I had some great ideas, but they were taking too long to finish to be able to post today. So then I went with what I knew...or at least knew I could finish in a timely manner and this baby was created.

He knew he didn’t have to worry, but he couldn’t help it. Beautiful women all around him were fawning over his partner. And he fucking lit up like the Fourth of July with every compliment they gave him. He wondered how things went while he was working the bank robbery case and Danny was…was being pawed at.

Maybe Danny was right. Maybe he was a Neanderthal animal. Normally he’d give his usual smirk when Danny called him that except for the fact that his partner was now chatting with one of the models. He was speaking animatedly with her about something. Steve was fairly certain the conversation was about Grace, but it didn’t curb the raging jealousy that was coursing through him.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by his name being called. “Uncle Steve…Uncle Steve! Look!” Grace said as she spun around and showed him the Angel Wings she was wearing.

“You look beautiful, Gracie!” Steve smiled. “Do you want me to take a picture so you can include them with the other pictures you’re sharing with your friends?”

Grace’s eyes went wide as her smile. “Oh would you please, Uncle Steve?” She handed her phone to him.

Grace pulled one of the Victoria Secret models with her to pose. Steve took a couple of pictures, then as another model passed by Grace managed to talk them into posing with her. After about 5 or 6 models, Steve gave the phone back to Grace.

“Thanks Uncle Steve!” Grace said with a smile as she skipped towards her father to show him the wings as well as the pictures that were taken.

Steve turned and watched the father and daughter interact. He could hear their voices, but he was just out of range to hear what they were saying. Steve glanced around the crowd mingling backstage and wondered how many of them knew how close one of the models had come to being killed.

_“Ten minutes to show time. All Angels...err, Flowers need to be ready. Please report for final inspection,”_ one of the assistants said as they walked by.

The model, a lilac, if Steve knew his flowers, waved goodbye to Danny and Danny joined Steve.

Danny noticed how Steve didn’t look at him and frowned. “What is with this face?” Danny asked. “You’re surrounded by beautiful women, surely being hit on as well, and you look like you just ate some of Aunt Florence’s meatloaf.”

Steve glared a bit at Danny before he turned his attention back to the sound of Grace’s delighted laugh. Danny was about to make a comment when he heard his name called.

“Oh look, it’s Danny! You made it!” Behati said as she walked toward Danny and Steve.

Steve glanced at the flower clad model then looked at Danny and resisted the urge to growl at the woman and pull Danny towards him. He really needed to get himself under control or Danny would never let him hear the end of it.

“Wow you look amazing,” Danny said.

Behati smiled her thanks and looked towards Grace at one of the make-up stations. “It looks like Grace is enjoying herself.”

Danny nodded his head. “She is. She tweetered--” Danny began but was interrupted by Steve.

“I think you mean tweeted,” Steve corrected with a grin.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Whatever. She’s been sharing pictures all evening with her friends.”

“I’m glad,” Behati smiled as she looked between Danny and Steve. “Enjoy this time with your daughter. Little girls really need their daddies. They grow up very fast.” Danny nodded his head in agreement.

There was a final call for the models and Behati gave a smile. “I have to go do the show, but Danny I really want to thank you for all that you’ve done. Aloha.” She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before turning and walking towards the stage and disappearing through the show curtain.

Danny watched the model walk away and he could practically feel Steve’s annoyance and anger coming off him in waves and couldn’t help but twist things a bit more. “What are the odds I get her phone number?”

Steve gave Danny a side glance before replying, “Zero, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Ahh,” Danny replied. It sounded like a bit of a challenge, so he started to walk away and like he knew would happen, Steve stopped him.

“Oh no no no no,” Steve said reaching out and placing his hand on Danny’s arm. “Really, you’re going to try to get her number?”

Danny faced Steve with a grin. “Now I know what that expression you had earlier was…” Steve raised an eyebrow and Danny continued, “You, my good looking friend, are jealous.”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes but Danny could see a smirk on his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Danno.”

“Oh yes you do!” Danny exclaimed. “These beautiful women have been paying attention to me because I saved the life of one of them and you’re jealous!”

“I’m not jealous, Danny,” Steve said. “Just…looking out for you is all I’m doing.”

“Oh babe….” Danny laughed as he shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Steve cocked his head to the side and looked at Danny. “I don’t?”

Danny shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “I know you know I flirt. You know I know you flirt. It’s how we are, babe. But I also know that neither of us will go any further than flirting.” He gave Steve a squeeze. “I will always come back to you.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and hugged him back. “I know,” he said softly. “I don’t have to like seeing it though.”

“Just like I don’t have to like seeing women, and men, flirt with you,” Danny replied. He lifted his head and softly kissed Steve’s lips. “Not every woman who is nice to me is trying to get into my pants. Be nice Steven!”

_Rule #14 Not every woman who is nice to me is trying to get into my pants. Be nice Steven!_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Mele Kalikimaka and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
